


Mothers

by Sumi



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: One morning Aloy muses on what the word mother means to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random ficlet I had to get out of my head. Expect more. I am going to write a Vanesha/Aloy one-shot. They have such good chemistry! And Vanesha's abs... ;D
> 
> Moving on! Go forth and read. ^_^
> 
> ... and I swear one day I will write more a fic between Erend and Aloy that just implies a relationship.

It was another humid morning in Meridian but Aloy had grown used to the weather here. At first, Aloy thought back of her time living among the Nora and wished for that cold mountain weather. Aloy found the cold to be a comfort of sorts. It was a link to a time when Aloy thought she understood her place in the world; even with all its secrets and hardships.

She grew used to the weather in Meridian after a few months of residing here. Aloy would always miss the place where she and Rost called home but Aloy no longer felt this deep sense of longing.

A few stretches and yawns later, Aloy emerged from upstairs. She remained in her underclothes, hair tangled from the tossing and turning the other night. There was no hurry to get the day started. Her shift with the Vanguard didn't start until noon so Aloy had plenty of time.

Her sleep hadn't been plagued by the usual nightmares. Instead, it was a dream Aloy wanted to remember. Elisabet and Gaia stood side by side in front of the All -Mother, Aloy's place of birth. Both of Aloy's mothers were in one place, smiling down at her.

After much thought, Aloy came to accept the idea that Elisabet and Gaia were, in a sense, her mothers'. She hadn’t been brought into the world in the traditional sense but without them, Aloy wouldn’t exist. Hence, they were her mothers'. 

Coming to such a point had been difficult for Aloy. She struggled for a long time that she was born of machines and not of humans. Erend once pointed out that it didn’t matter how Aloy came to exist in this world. In the end, Aloy was still human and he'd never looked at her as anything but.

When Aloy’s thoughts turned to Erend, she decided it was time to throw on some clothes and go see how he was doing. It was one of those times they shared the same shift but, of course, being captain meant he had final say in shifts. Still, it would give Aloy an opportunity to spend time with him before their work relationship took over.

Aloy threw on the first thing she could find and stopped in her tracks upon reaching the door. She bounded back up the ladder and grabbed the globe trinket, now a necklace that Aloy would tuck safely inside her shirt, the globe resting right above her heart.

It was right where it should be.


End file.
